Nico is a What?
by MGS100
Summary: Nico is a...! Full summary inside!  Nico/OC!


Grace Seufer is a sixteen year old girl that has a crush on Nico Di  
Angelo. But what will happen when he turns out to be a... well you'll  
find out if you read it. rated m for a reason. you have been warned!

By: Grace Seufer

There is never a day that you shouldn't pray for something that you  
love.

Preface  
i thought this would be a prefectly normal last day at Kelly Mill High  
School. well,...i couldn't be more wrong.

Chapter 1: FOR STARTERS  
our teachers were making us bring our own pillows and blankets so we  
could sleep all day. they even went out of the rooms so they could  
party.  
anyway, most of the class was asleep except for Allen, Chandler,  
Kevin, Treyvon, and I.  
and by the way im Grace Seufer. i love to read vampire books. i have  
curly black hair that has an electric blue streak running down the  
right side. and im a goth. at least thats what some people choose to  
catigorize me as.  
but, anyway, Allen and Chandler were making out in the back corner of  
the room. and Kevin and Treyvon were trying to light a match so they  
could smoke some weed. thats exactly why the whole school calls them  
crack heads.  
i was under a table with a blanket over my head, listening to Paramore  
songs and reading a Twilight saga book.  
i turned down the volume a few knotches cause i thought i heard an  
announcement.  
the secratary's voice came over the intercom: "INTRUDER! INTRUDER!  
THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT: THIS IS NOT A DRILL! AGAIN, THIS IS  
NOT A DRI...!"  
her voice was cut short.  
i looked over to the four people that were still awake. they had  
stopped doing everything they were before. they looked terrified.  
the button on the intercom clicked, signaling that it was off.  
no teachers came. no one else woke up.  
i looked around the room. something caught my eye as i was scanning  
the room.  
Nico, my crush, (and possibly the most hottest guy on Earth that is my  
age), was gone. he had just been here a minute ago. and he was asleep.  
i slowly started to get up. but a sound came from the other side of  
the door.  
the other four must have heard it too because they all went back to  
sleep. i also slumped back down under the blanket.  
the door opened slowly and in stepped two of the hottest guys i have  
ever seen in my life. and behind them came Nico. with his shaggy  
midnight black hair and his skin tight surfer shirt on. i almost  
fainted.  
but there was something wrong about his mouth. there were long and  
delicate looking fangs protruding from his gums. and his eyes, which  
were usually black, had turned a bright crimson red. and his whole  
face had taken on what looked like the characteristics of a hungry  
animal's face. there was only one thing that i thought.  
Nico's a vampire.  
he looked my way and smiled.  
"we have one over there." he whispered and pointed at me in his sexy  
Italian accent.  
i drooped my head down as fast as i could. but it wasnt fast enough.  
they were in front of me before i could even blink. Nico got onto his  
knees and pulled the blanket away from my face.  
i looked up into his crimson red eyes. and before i knew it, he had  
pulled me out from under the table. his lips were at my ear and his  
hands were tangling my hair. he pulled at my hair so that it jerled  
my head sideways so that it exposed my porclain white neck.  
"i love you, Grace Seufer." he said in a whisper.  
before i could respond, his fangs slashed into my throat and my eyes  
blacked out.

Chapter 2  
when i opened my eyes again, i was staring at the enterance way to  
what looked like a castle. and i was being carried. i looked to the  
side a little bit.  
it was Nico.  
when he saw my eyes open, he smiled. as he smiled, i could see his  
fangs.  
"hey, i thought you would never wake up again."  
"yeah, me too." i smiled back at him.  
i tried to reach my hand up and storke his pale white face but a sharp  
pain hit me. i winced at the pain in my shoulder. Nico imdiently  
looked scarred.  
"are you okay?" he asked weriely. "did i hurt you or anything?"  
"my shoulder just hurts alot."  
"let me take a look at it."  
he gently set me down in a bedroom filled with the scent of copper and  
rust. the smell of blood.  
he then took off my jacket. being careful not to harm my shoulder.  
then he took off my shirt, (thank God i was wearing a camisole.), and  
tugged away the straps of my camisole and bra. Nico gasped.  
"what is it?", i asked him curiously.  
"it's just that i've never seen a case like this ever before."  
his eyes turned a shade lighter than his regular black. and when he  
opened his mouth to breath, there were enlonged fangs that were  
protruding from his gums. and i could have sworn i heard his stomach  
growling.  
"Nico? ... are you okay?" i asked trying to break his gaze away from  
my bloody shoulder. he just stared at it.  
all of the sudden he started to slowly lean in.  
"Nico,... what are you doing?" i asked with a break in my voice.  
all he did was take a pale white hand and press a button on the side  
of the bed. i heard a click and before i could blink, steel cuffs  
shackled around my ankles, wrists, and torso.  
"what the hell?" i screamed.  
i could now feel his icy cool breath at my shoulder. i shuttered as i  
felt two small points graze the open flesh. i tried to move my hands  
out of the steel cuffs. no use. i was defenceless.  
as his fangs slid into to my skin-well it hurt like hell.  
"holy shit!"  
he ignored me kept drinking.  
suddenly he pulled out his fangs and retracted them.  
"i'm so freakin' sorry, Grace. but i had to or else i would have  
killed you later." Nico told me as he wiped his blood-stained mouth  
with the back of his hand.  
"thanks...i guess."  
"yeah and by the way i need to ask you something."  
"what is it?"  
"i don't really know how to ask you this, but here it goes... Grace  
Seufer do you want to become a vampire?"

Chapter 3:WTF?

"what the freak?" I said yelled way too loud.  
"Grace! shut up!"  
i was completly shocked by what he had just said. i had always dreamt  
of this. but, i never thought it was ever going to happen.  
"well...? what's you're answer?" he asked me quietly.  
"i don't know yet. i'm st-still a little b-bit creeped out."  
"why?"  
"cause i was just caught of guard."  
"okay, i'll give you until tommorow to give me your answer. if, by  
then, you don't have the answer then i will change you without your  
consent."  
"why would you do that to the person you "apparently" love?" i asked  
him remembering the words he said at the school.  
"because i love you and i want to spend forever with you."  
he walked out the door and locked it behind him.  
"damn that was a good answer."  
i struggled to try and get out of the steel cuffs. dammnit! no such  
luck.  
after about five hours passed as i was thinking about the whole  
turning me into a vampire crap he told a while ago. why did i even  
have to decide to be turned into a vampire? i thought to myself.  
as i pondered this concept even further, my eyes began to droop more  
and more. and then i gently fell asleep.  
oO|Oo  
when i woke up, i was in a darkened room that was painted a deep red.  
the windows were blacked out by thick black curtains. as i looked  
around, i saw that the bed was decked out in blood red silk and satin  
sheets. But-even though i was expecting the worst-i was wearing a fancy black dress when i looked down at my body.  
the color was the same as Nico's eye color when he was thirsty.  
when i looked further down, i noticed that i was wearing black  
tights. then, below those, black, 5-inch stillettos were on my feet.  
"what in freakin' hell am i wearing?" i whispered to myself.  
as i moved to get up, something was restricting my wrists to the  
headboard. i glanced back to see what it was.  
my fears only rose higher when i saw that the things that were  
constricting my were red handcuffs. suddenly my heart got faster.  
just to be observent, i looked around the room. in the far right  
corner, there was a hot tub. on the sides of it were red and white  
candles of all shapes and sizes.  
i scanned the room. my eyes widened at that.  
as i was thinking this over, the door to the room opened and in  
stepped Nico.

Chapter 4: Dissensions

"so... have you decided?" he asked advancing towards me.  
"...can't i just have a few more hours?" i asked hastily while trying  
to get up, only to be reminded of the handcuffs restraining me to the  
headboard. "i didn't even think it has been twenty-four hours yet."  
"well... it has been twenty-four hours." he retorted quickly.  
"well... that's just fan-fucking-tastic!" i said sarcastically.  
"well," he said after a few minutes of silence. "like i said. have  
you decided?"  
"i just though i would have more time."  
"it's been 24 hours."  
"are my friends here?" i asked.  
"yes they are all here."  
"so Olivia, Courtney, Jamie are here too?" i asked him.  
Olivia, Courtney, and Jamie are my most best friends in the world.  
"yes, they are here. and one of my minions, Trey, has taken a liking  
to Courtney."  
"are they being put under the same pressure that i am right now?"  
"yes."  
"crap. well i guess i have no choice. so... i want to be changed  
into a vampire."  
"thank you, Grace. you have no idea how much this means to me."


End file.
